Always and Forever
Always and Forever is the first episode of the first season of The Originals. Summary KLAUS MIKAELSON, THE ORIGINAL VAMPIRE-WEREWOLF HYBRID, RETURNS TO NEW ORLEANS IN THIS SPIN-OFF OF “''THE VAMPIRE DIARIES” — Klaus Mikaelson, the original vampire-werewolf hybrid, has returned to the supernatural melting pot that is the French Quarter of New Orleans – the city his family helped to build 300 years ago. Determined to help his brother, leaves their sister behind and follows Klaus. Elijah learns that a beautiful and rebellious werewolf – Klaus’ onetime flame – has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie Deveraux. When Sophie reveals some life-changing news, Elijah realizes that the Original family may have been given a second chance at humanity and redemption. When Klaus finds out that his former protégé Marcel, has took what was once his – the power, the city and his family. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson* *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson* *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson* *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall* *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard* *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux* *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Key: * also archive footage Guest Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (neutralized) *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (flashback) *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux (body) *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes *Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson (flashback) Co-Starring *Aaron Schwartz as Handsome Man *Joseph Gray as Tall Man *Chris Osborn as Vampire *Derek Roberts as Nightwalker Trivia *Antagonists: Mikael (past) and Marcel (present) *Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson. *This is Mikael's first flashback episode since ''Ordinary People on The Vampire Diaries. *This episode marks the first appearance of Sabine. *This is the first flashback episode of The Originals. * only appears in the flashbacks and during phone conversations with Elijah. *Elijah is neutralized for the first time in the present on this new series, excluding the times he was daggered on The Vampire Diaries. *Marcel hints that Davina might be strong enough to take on the Originals in a fight. *For the first time in this series, the Originals are referred to as Old Ones by Davina. *In this episode's flashbacks, shows his normal "Original Vampire face" and normal vampire fangs and not with his normal Original Hybrid features - the first time since Season 2 episode The Sun Also Rises. * reveals that Jane-Anne had cast a linking spell upon her sister and which is what Lucy did with in the Season 2 episode Masquerade, Esther did to all the Originals in Season 3 and did to herself and in Season 4. *This episode demonstrates that Klaus was forced to turn on his first human kill, which doesn't happen to any other hybrid, as hybrids can only be made from triggered werewolves and they have already made their first human kill. This makes Klaus the only hybrid to ever turn in this way. *At the end of the episode, the house the Originals have moved into is revealed to be Elijah's house; he tells Hayley it is his sanctuary for his business in the quarter. This marks the first time a home of Elijah's has been shown on either series as the two original homes featured in The Vampire Diaries belonged to Klaus and Rebekah. *The coffin Finn is being stored in is shown, although Finn himself is not seen. Continuity *The title of the episode is a reference to a "pact" made by , and in the episode Ordinary People to stay together, "always and forever". *This episode retells the pilot episode from Elijah's point of view, as a way to better acclimate new viewers. As such, a significant percentage of the episode consists of archive footage, mainly from episode The Originals as well as: the first flashback in Ordinary People, Klaus breaking the curse in The Sun Also Rises and Klaus killing the hybrids in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *This is the first episode where Sebastian Roché appeared as Mikael on The Originals, the third flashback he appeared in since The End of The Affair and Ordinary People, as well as the first episode Mikael made an appearance since The Vampire Diaries episode Homecoming (where Mikael was destroyed by Klaus with the White Oak Stake.) *Kol appears in this episode daggered in a coffin. He last appeared in The Vampire Diaries's episode Graduation and this is his first appearance in a flashback. **He was killed in Season Four of The Vampire Diaries, about a month before Klaus' arrival in New Orleans. *This marks the first time the White Oak Ash Dagger has been used on The Originals and the first time in the TVD/TO Universe since Klaus daggered Rebekah in Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries. *In terms of chronology - this marks the first time Klaus is seen as a hybrid when he makes his first human kill and turns in the flashback. *This episode shows for the very first time the Hybrid Curse ritual that Esther had cast upon Klaus to make his werewolf side lay dormant. Behind the Scenes *A body double portrayed Esther because the actress who portrays her, Alice Evans, was pregnant at that time so they had to replace her. Cultural References *'' '' is the name of a 1977 song released by . *The arrival of the Mikaelsons in American mirrors the arrival of Dracula to England in Bram Stoker's book. *''Always and Forever'' is or was a comedy, drama romance TV/Movie that was released in 2009. *''Always and Forever'' is the name of an album by British group Eternal. *''Always and Forever'' is a song and CD single by Greek singer Kostas Martakis. *'' '' is a 1991 Swiss drama film directed by Samir. Quotes Episode Quotes ''' : ' (as the narrator) : ''"Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength... or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall." '' :' ' (to Marcel) : ''"It's time we had a little chat." '' :' ' (to Elijah about an Unnamed Man): ''"Hello... hmm... lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey... can I eat him, brother?" '' :' ' (to Rebekah) : ''"Are we saving the best for last?" '' :' ' (to Klaus) : ''"Niklaus, your manners are as always without equal." :Sabine: "Are you gonna continue following me, Elijah, or do you wanna talk?" : : "You know who I am." :Sabine: "Original Vampire, always wears a suit. You and your family are famous amongst the witches. Especially with your...brother back in town." : : "I gotta tell you, Soph, this street corner has not proven the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson." : : "We're putting her to rest, Marcel. Leave us alone." : : "I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason. Send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the quarter. And yet, a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q and A. My old friend, the hybrid, Klaus, he just happened to show up out of the blue, asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?" : : "I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business." : : "What did your sister want with Niklaus?" '' :' : "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back; we haven't had much luck. Until my sister, Jane-Anne, met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special... connection to your brother." : : "What kind of connection?" : : "Apparently, they spent some... time together. One thing led to another and now, this special werewolf girl, she's pregnant and the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus." : : "That's impossible." : : "Nothing's impossible, especially when it comes to your brother." : ' (to Elijah) : ''"Who the hell are you?" : (to Mikael as he was turning Hybrid) : "Father! It hurts!" : (to Elijah about Klaus) : "Your brother is a notorious psycho... who I slept with... classic me." : '(to Hayley) : ''"You've been with someone else, admit it!!" : ' (to Klaus) : ''"Hey! I have spent days held captive in a friggin' alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would have fessed-up if it wasn't yours!?" : (to Sophie) : "Kill her...and the baby! What do I care!?" : (to Elijah) : "I will not be manipulated!" :Agnes (to Sophie) : "What makes you think that you can control the hybrid!?" : (to Elijah about Hayley) : "Anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands!" : (to Klaus) : "What's mine is yours, but it is mine! My home, my family, my rules!" : (to Klaus) : "I'm not the prince of the quarter, friend, I'm the KING!" : (to Elijah over the phone about Klaus) : "Leave him to his temper tantrum and come home." : (to Marcel) : "Your friend will be dead by weekend, which means I have broken one of your rules... and yet I cannot be killed...I am immortal...who has the power now, friend?" : : "I assume it's all quiet out there." : : "The witches know better than to use magic. They know that I can sense it when they do. What about the Old Ones? They're dangerous and I don't want them to hurt you." : : "The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance." : (to Elijah about Rebekah) : "One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather." : : "So what brings you to the Big Easy?" : : "I used to live here." : : "Really? When?" : : "Oh, feels like a hundred years ago." : : "I just moved here myself. What brought you back?" : : "Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might've gotten himself into a bit of a bind." : : "You say that like it's a common occurrence." : : "Well, he's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered and a little temperamental." : : "Right now, you're the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So, I'm curious. In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" : : "About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?" : : "About being a mother." : : "I...I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I, I never really had a good one." : : "I will always protect you. You have my word on that." : : "And noble Elijah always keeps his word." : (to Elijah) : "Your dad was a dick." ---- Sneak Peak#1 :Marcel: "If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend – the hybrid, Klaus – he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. "''Any idea why?"'' :Sophie: "I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business." :Marcel: "Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy. Take the body." :Sophie: "What? No! Stop! Stop! Marcel!" :Marcel: "I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here." :Sophie: "Marcel please. Her body won't be at peace." :Marcel: "Not my problem." Sneak Peak#2 :Marcel: "Well if you're gonna talk, talk. I got things to do." :Elijah: "Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?" :Marcel: "Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place.'"' :Elijah: "Well, we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it?" :Marcel: "Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys." :Elijah: "Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus' blood would cure him." :Marcel: "What?" :Elijah: "Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation." :Marcel: "What kind of negotiations are we talking about?" :Elijah: "Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest." :Marcel: "What do you care about the witches?" :Elijah: "Well, that's my business, now, isn't it?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Series Preview|The Originals - Series Preview The Originals - Problems Clip|Sneak Peek 1 - Problems Clip The Originals 1x01 "Always and Forever" Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peak #2 Pictures The Originals First Look-S1 (1).jpg|Klaus The Originals First Look-S1 (2).jpg|Elijah The Originals First Look-S1 (3).jpg|Hayley The Originals First Look-S1 (4).jpg|Elijah The Originals First Look-S1 (5).jpg|New Family The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg|Mikael, Klaus, and Elijah Hayleyy22.jpg|Hayley Hyleyyklaus11.jpg|Klaus and Hayley Mikael2013.jpg|Mikael Klauspast.jpg|Klaus triggers the werewolf curse Klauselijah2013.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Hayleyelijah2.jpg|Elijah and Hayley Hayleyelijah.jpg|Flashbacks Elijahmikael2.jpg|Mikael and Elijah are surprised Elijahmikael.jpg|Mikael and his sons Elijah2ep1.jpg|Elijah Elijahtoep1.jpg|Elijah s01_e01_always_and_forever_016.jpg|Sophie s01_e01_always_and_forever_020.jpg|Hayley s01_e01_always_and_forever_004.jpg|Elijah and Hayley TO-Ep1scrpt.png|Script The-Originals-season-1-episode-1-marcel.jpg|Marcel and his forces Klaus daggers Elijah TO 1x01 ScreenCapture.jpg|Klaus daggering Elijah Elijah getting Daggered TO 1x01 ScreenCapture.jpg|Elijah gets Daggered TO 1x01 Kol in Coffin.jpg|Kol in his coffin. Klaus 1700.jpg|Klaus is hungry Elijah 1700.jpg|Elijah Rebekah 1700.jpg|Rebekah Klaus TO 1x01 on the ship.jpg|Klaus on the ship Camille in the bar TO 1x01.jpg|Camille in the New Orleans bar New Coffins.jpg|The coffins carrying Finn and Kol Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Diego TO 1x01.jpg|Diego's vampire face Rebekah TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah speaking to Elijah. Hayley Marshall TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley in the Lafayette Cemetery Lafayette Cemetary.jpg|Lafayette Cemetery Klaus becomes a Hybrid for the first time TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus becomes a Hybrid for the first time Klaus turns Hybrid TO 1x01.jpg|Transformation Halijah in TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley and Elijah in the Cemetery Elijah TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah Sophie Devereaux TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie Devereaux Hayley TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley New Orleans TO.jpg|Bourbon Street Klaus and Elijah TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Sophie TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie's last resort Sophie 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie Hayley 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley Sabine 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Agnes TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes Hayley 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley Klaus TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus is angry Rebekah 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah on the phone Marcel TO 1x01.jpg|Marcel Marcel 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Marcel Marcel 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Marcel Sabine 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Agnes 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes Sabine 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Klaus and Elijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Klaus and Elijah 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Elijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah Rebekah 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah Jane Anne Body TO 1x01.jpg|Jane-Anne's body Agnes 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes Sophie 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie saying goodbye to Jane-Anne Halijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Halijah Hayley 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley gives Elijah "the look" Hayley 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley Davina TO 1x01.jpg|Davina Davina 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Davina Marcel 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Marcel Klaus 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus tumblr_msqa96JovF1so55buo4_250.jpg|Klaus prepares to turn Rebekah 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah Elijah 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah Klaus 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus Elijah 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah Camille TO 1x01.jpg|Camille Agnes 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes Sabine 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Jardin Gris TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine the tour guide Sabine 6 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Sophie 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie grieving for Jane-Anne The Coven grieving the loss of Jane-Anne To 1x01.jpg|The Coven grieving the loss of Jane-Anne Sabine 7 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Sabine 8 TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Thierry TO 1x01.jpg|Thierry Thierry 2 TO 1x01.jpg|Thierry Thierry 3 TO 1x01.jpg|Thierry Rousseau's TO 1x01.jpg|Rousseau's Sophie 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie Sophie 6 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie Klaus 4 TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus Elijah 5 TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah watching Klaus turn into a Hybrid Hayley 6 TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley Sophie 7 TO 1x01.jpg|Sophie Klaus biting Thierry TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus biting Thierry Rebekahtvds5ep16.jpg|Rebekah reading a book Rebekah_TO_s1ep01.jpg|Rebekah 1x1 Klaus Mikaelson Always and Forever.png|Klaus' arrival No38.jpg|Elijah is stabbed No39.jpg|Elijah stabbed with a silver dagger No37.jpg|Elijah No36.jpg|Elijah No35.jpg|Elijah No34.jpg|Elijah No33.jpg|Elijah on the ground No32.jpg|Elijah No31.jpg|Elijah knocked No30.jpg|Elijah No29.jpg|Elijah and a "stake" No28.jpg|Elijah chokes Klaus No27.jpg|Elijah in combat No26.jpg|Elijah with Klaus No25.jpg|Elijah and Jane-Anne's body No23.jpg|Elijah No22.jpg|Elijah in a bar No24.jpg|Elijah and the Witch Coven No21.jpg|Elijah No20.jpg|Elijah No19.jpg|Elijah is threatened No18.jpg|Surprise No17.jpg|Elijah and Hayley No16.jpg|Elijah No15.jpg|Elijah and Sophie No14.jpg|Elijah on the phone No13.jpg|Elijah spying No12.jpg|Elijah and Sabine No11.jpg|Overlooking the scene No10.jpg|Elijah No9.jpg|Elijah and Sabine No8.jpg|Elijah No7.jpg|Elijah and his suit No6.jpg|Elijah and Camille No5.jpg|Elijah's conversation No4.jpg|Elijah No3.jpg|Elijah NO2.jpg|Elijah with a cocktail No1.jpg|Elijah Past10.jpg|Elijah Past1.jpg|Elijah Past9.jpg|Elijah talking with a human Past8.jpg|Elijah Past7.jpg|Elijah speaking Past5.jpg|Elijah Past4.jpg|Elijah Past3.jpg|Elijah (18th century) Past2.jpg|Elijah (10th century) The-Originals-Photos-10.jpg References See also Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One